bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai Nagatori
Kai Nagatori is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, serving as the Captain of the Fourth Division. Appearance Kai is 6'0 with a slim but muscular and athletic build. He had messy black hair that could cover his ears and reach down to the nape of his neck. He has an chiseled face, green eyes and slightly tanner skin. Kai usually wears a sleeveless shihakushō with his zanpakuto worn on the left side of his waist. Personality Kai is known to be hard working, empathetic, and strong willed, though no one could tell from laid back and care free nature. He always tries to find the greater good in people no matter the circumstances which makes his friends important to him. Kai can become very determined when it comes to bettering himself in aspects of training and social life. Though if pushed far enough and if his friends or Soul Society were in danger Kai was would fight till the end of time to protect what is important to him. History Before The Academy Kai grew up in District 3 of West Rukongai in a middle class family, he lived with his Father, Mother and Sister. His Father was a shop owner that sold various goods to anyone who would enter. His Mother and Sister would be tend the affairs of making sure their home was well taken care of. At an early age Kai would always be with his Father in the shop helping him restock, sell, or gain customers by advertising the shop to the public. It was from doing this that he met his first shinigami. From the he laid eyes on the warrior, he gained a respect and excitement that he would one day become a shinigami himself but he felt that was dream that couldn't be reached. As the years went on Kai began to run the shop along with his Father, though he was happy that he was with and helping his family he felt something was missing. It would only be the times when a shinigami would enter the shop Kai's spirit would light up. It was clear to his Father that Kai was truly unhappy without knowing it. One day when went to work for his Father he saw that the shop was closed, walking into the shop with suspicion of why it was closed Kai was greeted by his Father, Mother, and Sister. It was there that his family told him to pursue his dream and enroll into the Shino Academy to become a shinigami. Barely believing that they gave him permission to leave, he told them he would make them proud and come back to show that he will one day become a Captain of the Gotei 13. Joining Shino Academy/Becoming a Shinigami Kai joined Shino Academy the following year his family told him to become a shinigami. At first he was scared and didn't know if the decision he made was right one. His first year of joining the academy almost became a disaster of almost flunking out. His problem was taking the time to learn the proper technique of all the things he was being taught. It was then when he visited his family on holidays and spoke with his Father of not knowing if he should pursue his dream anymore. His Father said for him to take baby steps and practice what he had learn that day a little bit at night everyday and then he would grasp his dream. Taking his Father's advice to heart Kai began to practice his shinigami art little by little and devoted days off to practice more. It was then by the second year he began to see a big difference in himself from when he started his first year. From then on he made it through every year graduating on the sixth, this becoming a shinigami. From there he joined the Sixth Division as the fifth seat. As time went on with Kai training to become more powerful and fulfilling his duties as a Sixth Division shinigami he was promoted to Lieutenant where he now holds that position with pride. Powers and Abilities *'Expert Swordsmans' *'Adept Hakdua' *'Shunpo Expert' *'Kido Expert' * Can perform Hado #1-74 * Can perform Bakudo #1-74 * Can perform Kaido 'Zanpakutō' Name:'''Nokutān '''Appearance: Nokutān takes the form of a 7 foot tall, black skinned, with a slender body and no eyes. 'Inner World' Nokutān's inner world seems like a void in space surrounded by nothing but darkness, grey clouds and a grey planet off in the distance. There is no gravity in this inner world for Kai when he visits but Nokutān can walk in the void almost seeming like there was a clear floor beneath him. 'Skikai' When released in its shikai form, Nefutisu takes the form of a two larger blades(image in gallery) making it a dual-type zanpakuto that can manipulate the abilities of darkness. Release command: ' Devour, Nokutān A slash type attack that causes a crescent shaped streak of reiatsu to surge forward. This focused attack is a powerful projectile that can slice through most all inanimate objects. By stabbing his Zanpakuto into the ground he can create a mist like darkness that extends around him and can trap enemies, extend stalagmite like spikes and loosen those same spikes in order to grasp or detain an opponent. The attack can only be used by having the blade stabbed into an object the darkness extending from the area that was stabbed and if removed from that object the darkness will disappear. 'Bankai 'Name: '''Eien no Nokutān (Enternal Darkness) '''Activation: '''From within the mist of Yami no kurōru (Crawling Darkness), Kai will stab his other blade into the ground. While hold both blades in the ground, they will begin to dissolve into the mist. This causes the mist to begin to grow smaller and smaller until it swirls around Kai’s body until its completed its activation. '''Appearance: '''Eien no Nokutān takes form around Kai’s body acting like a cloak. It resembles that mist that was used in his shikai having a wavy effect and what looks like deterioration but its just the appearance of the bankai itself. Along with the mist cloaking his body, two blades about the length of a katana are form from the mist. '''Abilities: ' While in Bankai Kai still has access to his zanpakutos first ability, Kuroi Mikadzuki (Dark Cresent). Six spikes about two inches in width shoots out from Kai’s back and extends to a target (think of Medusa’s vector arrows from Soul Eater). These spikes are very dense and sharp, they can cut and pierce through most objects. The spikes are controlled by Kai’s mind where he can use them for offensive and defensive capabilities. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Gallery shikai_appearance.jpg|Nokutān in it's shikai form. Kai_Nagatori.jpg Kai_Bankai.jpg|Kai in bankai form. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei